Something There
by CassandraLexisHallum
Summary: A song fic that combines my two favorite things Janto and Beauty and the Beast :  Please send love!


Something There by CassandraLexisHallum

A/N: The following is a song ficlet I had thought about for some while. Actually, what I want to do is have many song-fics for many many Disney songs featuring my favorite slash pairings. I think it's kinda appropriate…

Caution: The fiction takes on multiple POVs plus a song, which may get kinda confusing. So the following is my key. Normal = Song, _Italics= Ianto (Belle), _**Bold=Jack (The Beast), **Underlined=Everybody else. Just think of Owen as Lumiere, Gwen as Codsworth, and Toshiko as Mrs. Potts Got it? Good. I hope I do.

Disclaimer: Torchwood is not mine, it belongs to the BBC. Disney is really not mine or else my fiction would be a TV show and half of Disney programming would be off the air…that's right I'm coming for you Cyrus.

Something There featured in Beauty and the Beast

There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined

And now he's dear

And so I'm sure

I wonder why I didn't see it there before

_When the incident with Lisa happened, I was sure Jack meant to kill me or at least sack me. But none of that happened. After the initial anger, Jack became someone I could look to, rely on. Maybe not trust completely. No one could really trust Jack all the way, because Jack could never bring himself to totally trust others, but it was a start. It was a start towards not waking up in the middle of the night, screaming, begging for death. It was a start to moving on and becoming a part of the real world again. Although, I wonder how much of the real world you can be a part of while working at Torchwood. Bottom line, we became lovers; and as strange and scary and wonderful as this sounds, his kiss shocked me right back to life. _

She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched

She didn't shudder at my paw

No, it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then she never looked at me that way before

**When I first kissed Ianto after that whole Cyberwoman thing, I knew he needed it. He needed to know he was still alive, that just because his girl was dead doesn't mean he had to be. That was lesson I learned a long time ago. He was scared; he wouldn't look at me for a long time after that, probably because he was too embarrassed to be the coffee boy making out with the boss. Maybe, some sort of kink, I will have to try later, but anyway. He was scared that he was just someone I would love and leave but it wasn't like that at all. Within an instant of that kiss, I knew that I would fall for Ianto Jones. There was no way not to, but the way he was avoiding me, I had the most sneaking suspicion that I had screwed it up real good. Then one day, out of the blue, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that he was paying a little too much attention to me during meetings. That he was making my coffee a little too damn good. After that I started to notice that when I walked through the hub he looked at me like he was, dare I say it, checking me out. At first, I thought nothing of it until one day the he pinned me against my desk and exclaimed, "God, you're dense," before kissing the hell out of me. I never looked at that Welshman the same way again. **

New

And a bit alarming

Who had ever thought that this could be

True that he's no prince charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see

_Jack had his faults. Boy, did he have them. Sometimes I could hardly stand him. It was like that Katy Perry song Gwen insisted on playing in the SUV. Jack could be hot, so hot. He is such an insufferable tease. He loves to take me in his arms and kiss me senseless before leaving me to conduct a meeting. He adores coming up behind me while I'm making coffee and touch me in terribly wicked ways before going off to hunt weevils. And I think he plain gets off on saying lewd comments in front of the entire team and adding an obvious eyebrow waggle in my direction. Sometimes, however, Jack could be as cold as ice. He had the amazing ability to just shut down. One day, I can't pry him away from me and the next he sits in his office brooding away. I want to help him, I want to break his shell but I know that what he is going though I could never understand. I really shouldn't complain, these past few months have been the best of my life, even if he does drive me insane. The truth is, when he isn't trying to be hot or cold, Captain Jack Harkness is, honest to God, perfect. _

Well, who had thought?

Well, bless my soul

Well, who had known?

Well, who indeed?

And who had guess they'd come together on their own?

It's so peculiar

We'll wait and see a few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before

They had all seen this coming. Not a single one of them doubted it that the minute Ianto Jones stepped through the door Jack wanted him. Owen was the first one to catch them in the act. He had walked into Jack's office unexpectedly to ask for a signature. It took him 2 bloody minutes of conversation with Jack to discover that Ianto was underneath his boss's desk doing things that were illegal in some countries. The second that the discovery was made Owen vowed to never go into Jack's office unannounced again. He even had taken to texting his boss before meeting him anywhere, just in case. Gwen had caught them playing naked Hide-n-Seek, and Tosh had spent a lot of time blushing over the CCTV whenever they forgot to delete it. What they hadn't expected was the love that eventually grew out of the want. One day, Toshiko made an observation to Ianto that she hadn't had to delete the camera footage on a daily basis anymore. Ianto replied plainly that it was not because they were getting better about deleting it but because they were spending more and more time at Ianto's place. Owen, who hardly ever went home anymore, noted that Jack and Ianto always seemed to leave together every night and come in together every morning. Gwen even saw them once or twice in her part of town having dinner at Wales' coziest restaurant. But it wasn't until the team caught Jack carelessly caressing Ianto's hand during a time of crisis that they all realized that love was in the air and was now freely flowing between Mr. Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness. 

You know, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before

There may be something there that wasn't there before

The End

A/N#2: R&R please. Oh and please, suggest more Disney songs with or without pairings if you want, and not just from this show, I loved a lot of television. Just tell me and I'll tell you if I know it.


End file.
